A Date With the Devil
by amykinz13
Summary: Caroline couldn't believe she agreed to go to the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant with Klaus. Will their date end in disaster or desire? A short drabble.


A Date With the Devil

Caroline was putting the final touches on the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant decorations while she waited for her date to arrive. She couldn't believe she agreed to be Klaus' date tonight. He was probably going to use his cheesy lines on her again. He really could be exasperating, if not somewhat charming. She went outside to welcome guests when she saw him walking towards her. She had to admit, he really cleaned up good in his suit and tie and dimples.

"You made it," Caroline said sarcastically.

Klaus replied, "Well, don't sound so disappointed, love. I wouldn't miss this date for the world. And may I say, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. But then again, you always look beautiful."

Caroline rolled her eyes but said, "Thank you. Shall we go inside now?"

The two of them stole glances at each other while the ladies were announced and walked down the stairs. Caroline wished she could shut off the chemistry she could feel between them. Things only got worse when they had to dance together.

Apparently, it was customary for the reigning Miss Mystic Falls to dance with a partner along with the other contestants. Their blue eyes never left each other. Even though she and Klaus never touched, she could feel the heat that was emanating from each other's bodies, and that was saying something considering they were vampires.

When the dance ended, it came as a relief for Caroline. If she didn't watch herself, she was going to fall for Klaus. They watched as the new Miss Mystic Falls was announced. Caroline had to come up and place the crown on the new girl's head. She kind of felt sad at letting go of her title. Klaus picked up on her feelings and suggested they get a drink and walk around the grounds.

"Why are you so sad about losing your title?" Klaus asked

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I'll miss the power it gave me," she answered.

"Power?" Klaus asked in surprise.

Caroline replied, "Not like that. I meant that I'd miss seeing how girls looked up to me."

"Caroline, you're a badass vampire with or without the title of Miss Mystic Falls. Girls will always look up to you," he said.

"Thanks, but enough about me. What about you? Are you enjoying our date night?" she asked.

"I really wish you would stop putting walls up when you're around me. Just when I think you're about to open up, you shut down. Stop resisting your feelings already. We have more in common than you'd think," Klaus replied.

"Oh really? You mean beside be vampires?" she asked.

"Yes, besides being vampires, we both fiercely love our family and friends. We both love beautiful things. And when we put our minds to it, we both get what we want," he answered.

"You know, you have a funny way of showing your love for your family, but I guess I'll give you that. But what do you mean you love your friends? What friends?" asked Caroline.

Klaus was starting to lose his patience with her, but he had point to make so he was going to battle through it.

He answered, "I still consider Stefan to be my friend. Yes, we're not on the best of terms right now, but I still care about his well being. I care about your well being too."

"Well, what about the last part you said about getting what we want?" she asked.

"You do remember letting Tyler's friend die in order to break Elena's curse, right? Well, that wasn't too different than me letting Jenna and Jules die in order to break my hybrid curse," Klaus answered.

Caroline really wanted to deny everything he had just said, but she couldn't. So, she just bit her lip instead.

Klaus continued, "I really admire your loyalty to your friends. You would literally do anything for them. I only hope to be on the receiving end of that loyalty soon. But I guess for now, I'll have to be satisfied with being distracted by you."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at his comment. She really was seeing a different side of him tonight, and she liked it. Maybe she would tear down some of her walls.

Klaus walked her home later that night. He started to lean in for a kiss, but instead took her hand in his, and kissed the back of it.

"Until next time, love."

THE END

**Reviews = Love ;)**


End file.
